1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus and a headphone apparatus, and is suitable for being applied to e.g. a reproducing apparatus and a headphone apparatus having an operating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are various types of headphone apparatus different in the wearing method. For example, the following types are widely spread: a type covering the ear (around-ear type); a type carried on the ear (on-ear type); and a type inserted into the ear hole (inner-ear type or canal type).
Furthermore, there has also been proposed a headphone apparatus that has a protrusion part serving as both a part inserted into the ear hole and a part outputting sound at a predetermined position on a housing serving as a part carried on the ear, to thereby have features of the on-ear type and features of the canal type (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-227966).
Moreover, in recent years, a wireless headphone apparatus including a wireless module has also been proposed in step with size reduction of the wireless module. This wireless headphone apparatus is wirelessly connected to a reproducing apparatus, and receives and reproduces audio data transmitted as radio waves from this reproducing apparatus.
Furthermore, an operating unit is provided in this wireless headphone apparatus and this operating unit allows remote operation of the reproducing apparatus from the wireless headphone apparatus side.
On the other hand, in step with size reduction of the reproducing apparatus itself, a reproducing apparatus integrated with a headphone apparatus (it will be referred to also as a headphone-integrated reproducing apparatus) has also been proposed.